Taoris Always Love
by tadha601
Summary: Ketika Kris akan meninggalkan EXO, apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao? *gak bisa bikin summary* Review please :)


Tittle : Always Love

Author : Tadha

Cast : KrisTao

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, BL

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T+

Note : Pertama kalinya bikin ff buat KrisTao couple. Semoga anda semua menikmati ff sederhana saya ini. Saya lagi malas cuap-cuap -_- 

**NO COPY NO BASHING**

KRISTAO MILIK SAYA *plak*

Happy Reading

Seorang namja manis dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya seperti seekor panda sedang ditata bajunya oleh seorang cordi. Sebenarnya dia kurang bersemangat hari ini karena orang yang dicintainya tidak akan datang dalam acara besar malam ini. Tetapi mengingatnya banyaknya fans yang telah menunggu konser solo perdana mereka yang bertajuk "THE LOST PLANET" dan pastinya para shipper yang menunggu momen-momen berharga dari para couple, Tao -namja dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya- harus ceria untuk malam ini dan dua hari kedepannya.

"Benar-benar tidak datang kah?"tanya seorang namja manis bernama Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku tadi sempat dengar pembicaraan Suho hyung ditelepon dengan Jessica noona. Dia benar-benar tidak akan datang,"jawab namja jangkung yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia benar-benar akan keluar? Bagaimana dengan Tao?"sahut seorang namja imut bernama Xiumin.

"Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar pada kekasihnya dan kita tetapi dia member kabar kepada Amber sunbaenim dan Jessica sunbaenim,"celetuk Chen.

"Hush…kalian kalau berbicara hati-hati. Ada seseorang yang sangat merindukannya,"kata Luhan.

Datanglah seorang staff yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap 5 menit lagi. Tetapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disuruh naik keatas panggung duluan untuk menyapa para fans dahulu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Tao sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka walaupun mereka berbicara dengan sangat lirih.

"Kenapa kau tak member kabar padaku, ge? Kenapa kau malah memberi kabar kepada Amber sunbaenim dan Jessica sunbaenim? Sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa?"kata Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Semua member EXO, bersiaplah naik ke panggung!"seru seorang staff dari arah pintu ruang ganti.

Tao segera melesat keluar ruangan. Dia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan para hyung-hyungnya. Mereka pasti bertanya macam-macam jika tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Tao. Dengan langkah kaki panjangnya dia cepat sampai di backstage dan langsung mendapatkan micnya.

Tao langsung naik ke panggung dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Diatas panggung sendiri sudah ada Chanbaek couple yang menyapa para penggemar. Sebenarnya mereka tahu keadaan Tao yang seperti menahan tangis tetapi jika membahas kesedihannya Tao konser tersebut bukan menjadi hal yang bahagia. Mereka ingin melihat para penggemar bahagia dan sedikit melupakan masalah tentang jumlah member EXO.

Konser solo perdana mereka sukses digelar. Para fans sangat gembira begitu juga para member EXO yang tidak merasa sia-sia dengan persiapan yang telah mereka buat jauh-jauh hari. Para member EXO telah berganti baju dan siap untuk memasuki van mereka.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku ijin untuk tidak ikut dengan van hari ini? Aku…ada janji dengan seseorang,"kata Tao kepada salah satu manajer EXO.

"Dengan siapa? Ini sudah malam. Aku takut para fans nanti mengetahui identitasmu,"kata manajer itu khawatir.

"Dengan…"

"Biarkanlah saja hyung. Tolong beri dia ijin untuk hari ini saja. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,"kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Tetapi jangan lama-lama. Kau perlu istirahat, jika kau yang sakit aku yang bingung,"kata manajer mengalah.

"Khamsahnida hyung. Luhan hyung, aku pergi dulu,"kata Tao berpamitan.

Tao segera menyetop taksi dan langsung menuju ke Lotte World. Saat dia berada di toilet tadi tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan. Tao sangat senang saat menerima pesannya tersebut karena pengirimnya merupakan orang yang dicintainya tetapi semua kesenangan itu hanya sebentar saja karena hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada hubungan keduanya kedepan.

"Ge, aku sudah sampai. Kau ada dimana?"tanya Tao diline telepon.

"Jalanlah terus! Aku ada di dekat wahana roller coaster,"kata suara tersebut.

Tao segera menuju ke wahana roller coaster seperti yang dikata oleh kekasihnya. Hatinya sungguh berdebar dalam dua arti. Disatu sisi dia akhirnya bertemu dengan orang dikasihnya tersebut setelah beberapa hari lalu kekasihnya tidak memberinya kabar sekali dan disisi lain sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi di malam ini.

Terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi dengan alis yang tebal, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang sexy. Dia terlihat memakai kemeja putih dengan celana berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan coat panjang berwarna biru, sangat cocok dengan proporsi tubuh jangkung. Terlihat sangat tampan bak seorang model.

"Gege~"tanpa sadar Tao memanggil namja tersebut dengan manja mungkin karena rindu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Bagaimana kalau kita naik roller coaster? Setelah itu kita coba semua wahana ayang ada di Lotte World ini,"kata namja tersebut dengan menggandeng tangan kanan Tao.

"Kajja, Kris gege!"kata Tao senang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya naik roller coaster. Well, mereka berdua bukan namja yang takut pada permainan adrenalin ini tidak seperti salah satu member mereka yang mempunyai julukan rusa. Setelah mereka naik wahana tersebut mereka berdua mencoba berbagai wahana lain yang ada di tempat tersebut kecuali wahana rumah hantu karena Tao sangat benci hal itu. Wahana terakhir yang mereka tumpangi adalah komedi putar. Mereka berdua naik ke punggung kuda yang berdampingan.

"Gege, aku sangat senang sekali hari ini. Padahal tadi aku sanagt capek setelah melakukan konser tadi,"kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Gege juga sangat senang. Tetapi Tao ada hal yang harus aku beritahu kepadamu,"kata Kris ragu.

"Hal apa, ge?"-Tao

"Gege akan pulang ke Vancouver dan mungkin….tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Ini bukan sebuah perpisahan, kuanggap kau mengerti?"

"Huh? Ke Vancouver? Kita…berpisah?"

"Bukan begitu. Gege akan kembali ke Kanada untuk mengurusi keluarga gege yang ada disana dulu dan itu butuh waktu yang lama. Setelah masalah keluarga selesai gege akan menjeputmu dan melamarmu. Apa kau mau menunggu gege, my baby panda?"

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin…4 tahun,"

"4 tahun? Baiklah Tao sudah seharusnya pulang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, ge. Kenapa wahana ini masih berputar terus?"tanya Tao enatha pada siapa.

"Tao…Tao, tolong dengarkan gege. Ini bukan perpisahan. Gege akan datang kembali,"

"Tetapi…hiks…hiks…"

Kris turun dari kuda yang dinaikinya dan mendekat kearah Tao. Dihapusnya air mata Tao yang mengalir di pipinya. Sebenarnya kris sungguh tak tega melihat baby pandanya menangis seperti ini tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus mengurus keluarganya dulu. Kris berjanji saat dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dia akan datang langsung pada Tao dan segera melamarnya.

Tangan kanan Kris yang semula membersihkan air mata Tao berpindah ke bibir Tao. Menyentuhnya, berpikir bahwa dia akan merindukan senyum dari bibir ini dan manisnya bibir ini. Sementara tangan kiri Kris bergerak menuju ke belakang tengkuk Tao. Jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat. Deru nafas Kris terasa di wajah Tao sedangkan Tao hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup matanya, pasrah. Dia masih memikirkan semua perkataan Kris. Bibir keduanya hanya menyisakan jarak satu sentimeter dan setelahnya dua bibir tersebut menyatu dan berbagi kehangatan disana.

Kris memagut bibir Tao sangat pelan dan lembut. Dia ingin mengingat rasa dari bibir kekasihnya sebelum dia pergi ke Kanada. Mereka berdua benar-benar terhanyut dalam ciuman yang sarat akan cinta tersebut. Tak terasa air mata Tao jatuh kembali ditengah-tengah ciuman tersebut. Kris pun segera menyudahi acara menciumnya.

"Uljima, my baby. I love you,"kata Kris dan setelah itu dia mnegecup bibir Tao.

"I love you, too gege,"kata Tao dan segera memeluk gege tersayangnya tersebut.

Tanpa Tao sadari air mata Kris turun secara perlahan membasahi pipinya. Kris berpikir pasti dia akan sangat merindukan Tao. Dia pasti merindukan aegyeo Tao, sifat polosnya, tentang imagenya yang akan berubah jika sudah berhubungan dengan martial arts, sifat manjanya kepada Kris saat ingin dibelikan sesuatu oleh Kris. Dia benar-benar sangat mencintai baby pandanya tersebut. Dan yang harus diingat oleh mereka berdua adalah bahwa ini bukan perpisahan. Kris akan kembali pada Tao untuk melamarnya.

**END**

Ini ff terinspirasi dari berita-berita Kris yang saya dengar, nggak tau fakta apa rumor. Saya lagi percaya sama semua berita kecuali dari SM sendiri yang bilang. Ada berita yang yang mengatakan bahwa Kris udah fix keluar dari EXO dan nggak ikut konser solo perdananya malah mampir ke Lotte World bahkan Kris tidak member kabar kepada para member EXO malahan dia member kabar kepada Amber dan Jessica. Saya nggak tau ini benar apa nggak? Tetapi gara-gara itu berita tercetusnya ff perdana KrisTao.


End file.
